Improper fractions
by Strawberriez-And-Sunshine
Summary: Britain thinks that he's still a pirate and Canada comes over to spend time with him, not knowing that he's a pirate. Was an RP idea! Summary sucks!


**Okay, so, me and my RP buddeh, Prusscious, wanted to do a RP, so this came to mind. It's like, a few chappies into one huge story. If you wanna go right to the hawt shmex, there's a thing in bold that says "SHMEX TIME HEEEEEERE!", so yeah...**

"Britain! Where are you?" Canada called out to the empty house of Britain. Sharp green eyes narrowed into slits, the man let out a curse before stalking his way up the stairs, boots clicking on the hardwood. The captain drew his sword, placing his hat on his head.

"Who's there?" He called, waving his sword around.

"Dad? What are you doing? It's Canada, Matthew remember?" The Briton let out a venomous hiss.

"I am not a father!" His expression deepend into a frown, and he drew his sword back in. "You seem of no threat."

"Of course, not blood related, we're countries. And why would I be a threat to the person who raised me?" he asked. Simply ignoring the Canadian's question, the pirate stepped forward, his boots clicking as his red jacket etched with black and gold linings swished against the floor.

"What are you doing here?" He challeneged.

"Well, I've wanted to know something very important." He said, blushing and looking down, embarassed. The pirate's sharp eyes softened a bit as he looked down to the Canadian. He fixed his hat, before asking,

"Alright, now. What is it? No need to hesitate." he replied.

"Well, why did you want me as your colony? I mean, I'm nothing special, just a waste of space, nobody notices me anyways. And when they do, they think that I'm Alfred." He asked, tears in his eyes from what was coming out of his mouth. Running a gloved hand through the blonde's hair in a caring manner, the captain whispered out, "Don't think that way. You're not a waste of space, and you are very special. I noticed you." Britain pointed out, smiling delicately.

"Then why does no one notice me? France is closer to me than anyone and he even forgets sometimes! Did you know that my birthday was yesterday? Not even Kumajirou said Happy Birthday. I'm not important" Canada looked up, tears falling from his eyes freely, looking like a lost puppy. Wiping the tears away with a finger, Britain went down on one knee, trying to get a better look at the Canadian.

"You are very important to me. Isn't that all that matters, being important to the ones you feel closet to?"

"Y-yes, I guess." Canada hugged Britain, trying not to tear up again. The British pirate took his hat off and placed it around the Canadian's back with his other arm as he graciously accepted the hug.

"Now," He said more strongly, standing to his feet. His green eyes narrowed once again, not in anger, but in absolute challenge. "I heard some American was giving you trouble?"

"Y-yes, but it's n-not his fault! He doesnt mean to, I know! It's just that he doesnt notice it" Canada said, trying to defend America, even though Alfred was his problem.

"Quit lying to me." Britain sighed, placing a hand on the Canadian's shoulder. "I know it's bothering you." Canada nodded, letting go of Britain and blushing from the contact.". . Would you like me to deal with this problem, or. . be involved with it in any way?" The captain suddenly asked, tightening his grip on the Canadian's shoulder.

"No! It's okay, don't hurt Alfred!" Canada internally flinched from the grip.

"I won't hurt him, if that's what you wish. . I just would perfer to speak to him then.."

"O-ok then." He nodded. 'As long as he doesnt hurt Al, no matter how annoying he can be.' Canada though.

~-;'At Alfred's house';-~

Britain angrily stomped up to the door, spinning around in a circle before kicking it down. Canada looked shocked at what Britain, eyes wide. 'Why'd he do that?' he thought.

"Alfred!" The captain shouted through the darkness of the house. He stalked in, stomping up the stairs. Canada followed silently, internally debating if this was gonna get messy. Britain, of course, kicking down America's bedroom door, nearly jumped at the sight revealed. The patriot was cuddled up against an Italian on a bed, both shaking in fear of a horror movie playing through the TV. Snatching the TV remote from the floor, the pirate whipped it at the screen, denting it and letting it go black.

"Ve, Alfred! It's the scary guy from the movie!"

"I-Iggy! What was that for? And what's with that stupid get-up? Hahahaha!" Canada, was to say the least, shocked that his brother was getting cozy with N. Italy. He didnt expect that. Maybe Prussia or Japan, but not Italy. 'What the heck?' he thought. Narrowing his eyes towards the American, Britain's emerald eyes became glassy with tears. Something was scratching at him in his memory that told him to stay away from this man.. He glanced towards the Canadian, signalling him to step forward. Canada gulped, stepping forward, catching the attention of his brother and the Italian. He blushed and looked down, embarrassed by all the attention. Catching the corner of the Canadian's glance, Britain nodded slowly and assuringly. He drew his sword. He was going to be here for protection if Canada needed it.

"Umm, A-Alfred, I need to talk to y-you about something." Canada said quietly. He knew that he probably would not be heard by the others, but it was worth a shot.

"Ve~ Alfred, it's another you! Twice the fun!" The Italian giggled, hugging on the patriot's arm. Britain's teeth clenched in anger, he just managed to hiss out, "He's Canada.." in the calmest voice he had at the moment.

"Who?" Italy asked. Canada looked down. 'I knew that he wont remember me, the most invisible nation in the world.' he thiught, lip starting to quiver.

"You fool!" The british captain shouted, holding his sword threateningly up to the Italian's throat. "You made him cry!"

"What! A-Alfred!" Italy shouted, hiding behind America. Canada sighed, he blended into the background too let out a growl, rushing back over to the Canadian's side, placing an arm around him protectively. He stabbed his sword into the floorboard threateningly if the others dared once more.

"He's tired of being pushed around by you.." The pirate snarled, "Everday.. People mistake him for you, it's all about you.. He feels as if no one has a care in the world for him.. You've led him to think, that he's not important.. The worst part is, you didn't notice it at all." He shot towards America.

"Whoa, it's not my fault he's easy to forget!" america said, grabbing Italy's hand to reassure him.

"Easy to.. forget?" The britain shouted, his chest was rising and falling in an agressive manner now. "Someone you truely care about, would not leave your mind.. But this has led me to think that you are just as air-headed as you were back then.." Britain's voice sounded rough, and old with age as historical pictures flashed through his emerald eyes. The voice quickly changed back to normal, "I-if you hurt him.. Just once more.. I'll be back.." Was all he could come up to say with the rest of his threat at the moment, he yanked his sword from the floorboards, glancing towards the Canadian for a signal of him to follow. Canada followed, thankful of Britain. 'I could have never confonted Al about this.' he thought.

"Thank you, Britain." he said. The captain stopped with his walk abruptly, before starting up again. He glanced towards the Canadian, his smile full of graceful fate and his sparkling emerald eyes as oozy to comparision of drizzly chocolate.

"You're welcome." He sheathed his sword, wrapping an arm around Canada as they stepped out of the house and into the cold night.

"I would've never ben able to talk to Al about that if it if it wasnt for you." he said, leaning into the British man walking beside him.

"Sure you would've." The British captain answered expressionless. His breath turned into a smokey cloud of condensation as it left his body each word he spoke. Quickly, Britain yanked Canada towards him as two men emerged from a nearby alley. "Walk faster." He hissed to the young man, pulling him along the sidewalk.

"W-why? What's wrong? Is someone following us?" he asked, looking behind him.

"Faster, dammit!" He cursed, near jogging down the sidewalk.

"Hey, look!" A voice shouted behind them. "Couple o' kids out for a midnight stroll, let's teach them a lesson!"

"Britain! Why are they following us?" Canada asked, afraid. He held onto Britains hand harder, scared.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" Britain's mouth was full of curses down, he lifted the Canadian up, then started sprinting down the sidewalk.

"Faster, they're getting away!" A gruff voice shouted, echoing the streets.

"Britain, don't let me fall!" Canada told him, holding on for dear life. One of the upsides to being a nation, you run faster than normal humans, the downside, if you carried someone while running and you didnt hold onto them tight enough, they fall. Britain dropped them into the nearby pile of snow with the Canadian, who he near squeezed the life out of in complete protection. He just wasn't in the shape for running.. He was.. giving up. The shouts became louder and louder, along with loud chorus of boots slapping puddles of water and crunches of snow.

"Britain, why'd you stop?" Canada whispered, cold and deeply afraid. They couldn't get up now, or the men would see where they were. Canada shivered and hugged Britain closer to closed his eyes, picturing that Britain and him were tired from playing in the snow, not running away from stalkers.

"Shush." The pirate snapped, his eyes closing. Each second began gnawing more of him away from fear. He wasn't going to let the men find them, he wasn't.

"BRITAIN!" Canada yelled, opening his eyes. 'Oh, it was just a dream' he thought. 'I must've fell asleep on the way home.' He looked across the couch to see Britain sleeping peacefully. He walked over to him. "Britain, wake up." he said, shaking the Brit. With his emerald eyes open, Britain glanced upwards to be greeted by sapphire.

"Ah- yes.. Good morning, Canada." His voice was thick from sleep, and he sat up on his backend to make room. He patted the cushion next to himself for permission of Canada to sit down next to him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Not really, I had this dream where we were walking and we got chased by rapists and you fell and we were caught and-and-" he stopped, sniffleing. "I'm so glad it was just a dream!" He shouted.

"It was just a dream. No need to get worked up." he said, an arm around the Canadian for comfort, he glanced in his direction. "You do know that I would do anything to protect you, correct?"

"Y-yes, I know."

"Good. Now, would you like me to make you breakfast of some sort?" Canada, who did NOT want to eat Britain's food, said, "I'll make it. I bet that you never tried pancakes, either?"

"Pancakes? Why, no. I've never tried those before."

"What? You never tried pancakes? You never lived if you never tasted pancakes." Canada stressed every word out, already in the kitchen and mixing everything.

"A-alright." The Britain smiled warmly. The Canadian could be so adorable.

"Here, I even put real Canadian maple syrup on it, and whipped cream." Canada said, giving Britain a fork and knife."It looks.. full of sugar.." The Britain sighed, looking at the fluffy cream and steaming syrup.

"But, it's SOOOO good!" Canada jumped up, like a kid on Christmas. He sat back down and stared intently at Britain.

"I suppose I.. I'll just try some.." He cut a small piece of the pancake that was drizzled in syrup, then stuck it into his mouth.

"Well...?" Canada asked, on the edge of his seat in anticipation. Emerald eyes widened, and a smile crept its way onto the pirate face. "T-they're wonderful!"

"I know! I could live on them!" he said, stuffing his face with his own pancakes. The Britain captain chuckled, "Don't you already?" Before cutting his pancake up into pieces and eating it himself. Canada blushed.

"Maybe..." he said, syrup dripping on his chin.

"You should be more careful when you eat, Canada.." Britain muttered, licking his thumb and wiping off his chin.

"S-sorry." Canada blushed and whipped his chin, even though it was already gone. Britain smiled warmly at the Canadian, stroking a piece of hair back behind his ear. "It's fine, don't worry about it."

"Okay." Canada said, even more embarrassed. Finishing his pancakes, Britain headed over towards the sink to drop his plate in the sink. He glanced out the window, glaring at what his eyes showed him.

"What is it Britain?" Canada asked as he put his sink away and looked at Brit.

"N-nothing." He hissed venomously, digging his nails into the silver lining of the sink. He eyes were locked on a figure approaching the house in a sing-song voice. Canada looked at him as he walked to the living room, following the British man.

"Go lock the door.." Britain snapped to the Canadian, facepalming as a certain French man skipped alongside in.

"P-Papa?" Canada asked incrediously, not believing that France just waltzed through the door way.

"Are you back in those tacky pirate uniforms, Britain? Haven't I insulted you enough, ohonhonhon?" The French man laughed.

"Papa! Don't talk to Britan like that!" Canada said.

"Ohonhon- Oh, Canada, I didn't realize you were here. Why?"

"Umm, because I haven't seen Britain in a while." he whispered, suddenly becoming very shy.

"Why don't you come back to my place? Ohonhon, we can-"

"He said, he's visiting me." Britain hissed darkly.

"Then why don't you both come over? We can have a menage trois! Ohonhonhon." France said. Narrowing his emerald eyes, they sparkled with intensity. Britain replied in a not so friendly voice, "I won't be very comfortable with that, France."

"Y-yeah, me neither." Canada said behind Britain. France looked taken aback. "Canada? You're not coming?"

"N-no, sorry, Papa." Canada replied. He started feeling bad seeing the crushed look on his Papa's face.

"W-well alright then... I.. I'll be leaving then.." The French man murmured softly, exiting through the door. Out of anger, the Britain slammed it after him.

"I-I'm sorry, Britain." Canada got into his apology mode, saying sorry until he ran out of breath."Why are you sorry?" Britain asked, stroking his blonde hair with a gloved hand.

"Because, France came and he was probably looking for me. Sorry." He replied, looking down.

"Then.. Are you going to leave after all?.. Since he was looking for you, he must be worried.."

"N-no, I just feel really bad. He just looked like a kicked puppy." Canada said.

"I will make him a dead puppy if that's what it takes to have you.." Britain hissed underneath his breath, glancing towards the Canadian if he had heard him.

"What was that?" Canada asked.

"Nothing!" Britain snapped angrily, his green eyes ablaze.

"O-okay!" Canada said, scared of what Britain rubbed his forehead in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Canada.." He pulled the young man into a strong hug.

"I-it's okay, Britain, I'm used to it." he said, hugging back.

"You shouldn't be used to it.." Britain brought his voice to a softer region, stroking the man's blonde hair. "You have no reason to be yelled at. You do nothing to deserve it."

"I know, but it's okay, they'll make up for it one day." he said, letting go of the Briton. Britain stared in dismay at the Canadian. Slowly, he began taking up the beautiful details of his face. It was structured in a very elegant form, and his clear sapphire eyes added more affect to it. Involuntarily, the pirate began leaning forward, inching their lips closer. Canada knew he wan't hallucinating when he saw Britain's face getting closer. He slowly closed his eyes and moved forward. Now, the British pirate could feel the Canadian's breath on his face. It smelled of sweet sugar.. maple syrup? Oh boy, was it oh so alluring.. Pushing his face one more inch, Britain let their lips touch for a moment, which seemed like years, and he finally stole the kiss. Canada melted into the Brit's arms, kissing forever and ever, never wanting to stop. Running a hand up of the back of the Canadian's back, he felt him shudder. Smirking into the kiss, he ever so slowly began to reach for that blonde curl..

"H-Hahhh! Britainnn.." Canada moaned into the kiss. He leaned heavily in the British man's arms. Pulling the curl at the Canadian's hair, he began twirling it around a finger.

"Nghhh, that feels *moan* s-so good!" Canada broke the kiss, fisting his hands into Britain's pirate coat. Suddenly, realizing what he was doing the Britain shoved the Canadian away, blushing madly.

"I-I'm sorry.. I.. I don't know what had come over me.." He pulled his captain's hat in front of his face for protection.

"B-Britain, I- ngh, it's o-okay." Canada was still feeling the affects from when the curl was being pulled. Britain clenched his teeth in anger. How could he let his affections get ahead of himself?

"Britain, it's s-seriously okay." Canada assured him.

"No, it's not! I-I did it without permission! And.. And I touched your curl!"

"But, if I liked it, it was fine." he said. He didn't mind that his curl was being touched. In fact, he kind of enjoyed it.

"B-but.. You didn't like it, did you?.."

"W-well,...I kind of, l-liked it." Canada whispered, embarrassed.

"That just makes it even worse!"

"H-how?" he asked, more confused than Kumajirou was when he was guessing his owner's name.

"Because.. It just brings out the more intense awkward of the situation! I liked it, you liked it?"

"Then, doesn't that make it fine?" Canada asked, puzzelment not able to be any clearer on his face.

"No! It doesn't! Because then, France will find out, and you'll get yelled at, and.. And I won't be able to see you anymore.."

"France can't tell me who to see and who not to see. I'm my own country, I can make my own decisions." Canada replied, voice not a whisper anymore. Placing his hat back on his head again, Britain stiffened his position. "R-right. Absolutely."

"So, now what?" he asked, reaching for Britain's hand.

"I don't know.." He replied absentmindedly. Canada gripped Britain's hand and brought it to his heart.

"I would say some very cheesy words, but I'm not into romantic novels." Canada said, kissing the Brit's hand. The Britian laughed at this, nuzzling the side of the Canadian's face with his nose.

"Britain?" he said, nuzzling back.

"Yes?.."

"How come you never forgot about me since I've been here?" he questioned.

"Because I'm one of those people who care about you.."

"How much do you care about me?" The Britain thought for a moment. "A lot."

"Hehe, me too!" Britain blushed, covering his face with his hat again. "Don't cover your face." He took the Brit's hat off his head and put it on the counter.

"H-hey!"

"What? I wanna see that h-handsome face of yours." Canada said, Britain was blushing, hard. His face was as red as a cherry.

"Hehe, red suits you." the Canadian Britain looked in the other direction.

"Let's go and sit down." He moved to sit on the couch. Britain nodded, trailing behind and sitting down as well.

"Umm, so, uhh, Britain, what do you wanna do?" Matthew asked. Britain nodded."We could always watch a movie.. Unless that's not what you're up for." Britian muttered, leaning his head on Canda's shoulder.

"Okay, what movie? 'Cuz I don't know any." Canada said. "Uh.. That depends.. What type of movie do you want to watch? Horror?"

"Sure, I guess." he aggreed. Britain shrugged, popping a DVD into the player, immediately, it had to start off with the loud booming music, and he flinched.

"What was that?" Canada asked, suprised.

"The opening for the movie.." Britain sighed, shuddering as guts were thrown across the screen to be fixed in a credit name.

Halfway into the movie, it started becoming REALLY bloody.

"Ahh! " Canada shreiked and threw himself into Britain's lap, hugging him for dear life. The Brit laced his arms around the Canadian, running a hand through his hair in comfort.

"Tell me when it's over!" he said, burrying his face into the Brits shoulder. The Britain jumped when the killer's face appeared on screen. He let out a very unmanly yelp.

"Ahh!" Canada screamed because of Britain's untimely yelp. "Stop scaring me!" the Canadian said.

"Sorry!" By the time the movie was over, Canada was asleep and Britain was shakey. Britain got up from the spot on the couch, carrying the Canadian to the master bedroom.

**"SHMEX TIME HEEEEERE!"**

"Ngh."

"Ah- Canada, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Nghhhh, Britainnnn..."

"Canada?.." Britain observed the young man on the bed. "You're not awake.."

"Hahhh, more..."

"W-what? Haha, he's probably dreaming about pancakes, right, pancakes.." Britain climbed into the bed onto the other side.

"A-Aurthur, harderrr." Britain nearly leaped out of bed, he slid off the side, face first, and onto the carpet. "I'm not giving you anything!" He shouted in embarrassment, hoping to wake the Canadian up.

"W-what? Britain, what are you doing on the floor?" Canada asked, embarrassed by his situation.

"You were saying things.. In your sleep.."

"What was I saying?" he asked.

"Things like, 'Nghhhh.. Britain.' and 'Arthur, harder!'" Britain answered in embarrassment, dusting invisible dirt off his coat.

"WHAT!" he shouted, embarrassed. Britain nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed. Canada slowly got a pillow and put it on his nether regions.

"What's wrong? D-do you want me to leave while you sleep?"

"N-no, you're f-fine, it's nothing." he tried to sound like everything is normal.

"Then.. What's the problem?.."

"N-nothing..." Britain narrowed his eyes.

"Yes there is."

"No, I'm p-perfectly fine." Canada replied.

"You're blushing."

"No, that's just the light." he said, looking around the room.

"There's no light on.." He sighed, crawling over towards him on the bed.

"Umm, no need to come any closer!"

"Fine." Britain sighed, resting his chin on the Canadian's thigh. Canada shuddered lightly.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Yes there is! Tell me!" Britain snapped, inches away from Canada's face.

"N-No-Ngh." Canada's face started getting super red.

"You're making those noises like you were when you were sleeping again.."

"What noises? I didn't say any noises?"

"Yes you did!"

"no I didn't."

"You did when you were sleeping!" The Britain insisted.

"No, I didn't say anything."

"You said lots of things." Britain straddled his waist now.

"What-nn- things?"

"You wanted me to go harder.."

"Harder for what?" Canada questioned.

"I don't know! You just started making moans and then I heard 'Hahhh, more.' and 'Arthur, harder!'"

"What did they sound like?" Britian thought about it for a moment. "It sounded like you were in pleasure and pain."

"What? Why would I be like that?"

"I don't know." Britain answered, running a hand through the Canadian's hair. He looped the curl around his finger, yanking it. "You sounded like this though.."

"Nahh! T-that's-Ngh!"

"I like when I hear those noises from you.."

"W-whaaa? Hhgg." Canada could barely make a coherent sentence. Britain stuck his hand up Canada's shirt, rubbing his back.

"B-Britaaaain..."

"I'm going to make you feel pain, and say my name.."

"P-ngh-pain?" he asked, leaning into the Brit's soft touch on his back.

"That's right." Britain hissed, yanking on the curl as hard as he could.

"Yaaaaah!" Saliva was now running down Canada's Chin. Britain grabbed the Canadian's cheeks, licking the saliva off his face.

"Mnn!" kissing Britain, Canada grabbed onto his clothes, finding something to keep him down to earth. Britain began taking off the Canadian's shirt, licking his chest.

"Britain, please..." Canada begged.

"Please, what?"

"Please, t-take me..."he Britain blushed, staring at the Canadian. Canada squirmed, moaning and grabbing hold of the bed, the curl still being pulled. Britain released the curl, "Y-you want me to..?"

"Please, be my first." Britain felt his pants become a little two tight..

"I-I change my mind.. I don't want to hurt you!"

"Noo! Please! Canada wiggled out of his remaining clothes and looked at Britain with tears in his eyes. "Please, Aurthur!" Britain bit his lip, "I.. I just want to make you happy.. I don't want you to feel any pain.. You don't deserve to hurt.. You do nothing wrong.."

"I don't care if I hurt or not, I just want you to be my first, I love you." Canada replied. Britain nodded, flipping the Canadian over so he was laying on his stomach. He slithered his way out of his pirate uniform.

"T-this is going to hurt me, a lot more than it's going to hurt you.." He murmured, before sliding into the Canadian.

"Aaaaaah! Britain!" Tears came to the Canadian's eyes from the searing pain, but he didn't care. He knew it was going to hurt. As long as Britain loved him and cared for him, he didn't care about the pain.

"I love you.." He murmured before starting up his thrusts.

"It hurts! It hurts! Britain!" okay, maybe he's regretting not being prepared, because this hurt! Britain bit his bottom lip in pure agony, not being when he thrusted it hurt, but it was because the desperate cries of Canada. Canada started crying,

"Wait! Stop for a second!" he said. Immediately, he stopped to a halt, panting.

"L-let me get used to it f-for a second." Britain nodded, licking the Canadian's back neck. Canada wiggled around a bit, trying to find that -"Nah!" Britain jumped a bit, "Am I hurting you?" He began retreating.

"Nooo! J-just thrust there!" he said, rocking his hips a little. Reluctantly, he began to build up thrusts again.

"Nghh, please, faster, harder!" he shouted. Letting out a moan, the Britain did as commanded.

"Aaah! There! please, again!" Canada moved his hips against the Brit, moaning all the while. Britain did as commanded, once again. Canada fell to his hands and knees, not able to keep himself upright, which turned out to be a better position. Britain grabbed onto Canada's shoulders for better support with each thrust to hit that particular place.

"Nahhh! Britain please!" Canada started rubbing his own cock, moaning and tightening up. Let out a yelp of Canada's name before he released, the Britain felt as if he could collapse on the bed with him, but seeing as his partner wasn't quite done yet, he forced himself to move onwards.

"Britain! Aaah!" Canada came hard, tightening up almost painfully. Hearing the slightest pain in Canada's voice, he quickly laid down next to him, wrapping a protective arm around his shoulders, murmuring, "It's alright." over and over.

"I love you Aurthur." Canada muttered, kissing his cheek.

"..I love you, too, Matty." He kissed him back.

**The cheesy ending! I am a fan of this pairing. I don't know if I should make a sequel to this or not. Should I?**


End file.
